The complete reduction of 1,2-dioxygenated organic compounds to their corresponding 1,2-diols such as, for example, glycolic acid to ethylene glycol, has historically proven to be difficult. For example, the reduction of oxalate esters typically yields glycolate esters, and glycolate esters are often only slightly reactive. Ethylene glycol production is very slow and often requires extended reaction times.
Thus, there is a need in the art for processes to effectively and efficiently hydrogenate 1,2-dioxygenated organic compounds to their corresponding 1,2-diols. In particular, there is a need for processes that show high reaction rates with good reaction selectivity. The present invention addresses this need as well as others that will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the remaining description and the appended claims.